Save Her
by BelloTopaOcchi
Summary: Bella can't take the pain of Edward's absence anymore, and decides to kill herself, will anyone be there to stop her? EDITED VERSION!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I had just gotten home from Jacob's house, he wasn't there much, the pack was still hunting Victoria. But, when he was there, we talked. He had asked me many questions about the Cullens-wince- that wasn't going to be good for me. The pain that I lived with was getting greater since that conversation. The hole was going to come back, with double the force. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I lay down on my bed and waited. The hole was horrible, it always was. I was doubled over in pain, clutching at my chest, trying to keep it together. I couldn't take this anymore. It had to end, this half-life. No, not even that, half-existence. Edward didn't care if I lived or died, so why not end it? 

Alice's POV

"Oh!" I gasped, coming out of a vision, this vision was bad. I found my cell phone and typed in Edward's number.

He didn't pick up, but I knew he was there, so I left a message that he could hear,

"Edward, you have to go to Forks NOW! Bella is going to kill herself, she can't take the pain anymore,"

Edward picked up, "How do you know this, you said you weren't going to look in to her future."

"It came on it's own. Where are you?"

"On a island in Canada, near Washington."

"Good, you only have an hour and a half."

He hung up.

Edward's POV

Bella was going to kill herself, because of a pain. Was the pain because of me? Had I caused her that pain? The thought of me being the reason for her demise was...too much for words to ever describe. 

At the moment, I didn't care, my angel was going to die if I didn't get there soon. I raced to the ferry that went to Port Angeles from Canada. The ferry ride was only four miles, but that took an hour. I rented a car in Port Angeles and drove as fast as I could.

Bella's POV

I filled the bathtub with water and found a collection of random pills. I swallowed them with a glass of water and got into the tub. I felt strange being in the bathtub with my clothes on, but who cares? It took 15 minutes for the pills to work, I waited for that, when it did, I slid under the water. I felt as I did when I had almost died a year ago. But it was much too the same. A pair of stone cold arms pulled me out of the water. I started coughing violently. Arms held me close, eventually I stopped coughing and looked to see who it was, a pair of dark eyes looked back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Save Her

EPOV

I lifted her out of the bathtub, hoping against hope that Bella would be alright. She was coughing, to get the water out of her lungs, she turned to see who it was that was holding her, and she collapsed. I could hear her heart beat, but just barely. Her breathing was very shallow, and getting shallower by the minute. What did you do to yourself, Bella? 

My cellphone rang, startling me, it was Alice.

"Alice?"

"She's not going to recover, Edward, at least not humanly." I caught on quickly what she was implying.

I couldn't do that to my angel, my Bella. There was no way I was going to be responsible for that act of evil, stealing her soul.

"Alice, I will not remove her humanity!" My voice was hopeless, despair flooding it.

"Then she will die, Edward, I don't think you could live through seeing her die." Her voice was comanding.

I didn't have a response to that, I knew I wouldn't survive. My reslove broke. "I don't know if I can." My voice was weak, she knew that she would win. 

"I have seen that you'll do fine, if you do it NOW!"

"If you're sure."

"Do it, Edward."

With that I bit down on the delicate flesh of her neck. I had to draw on all of my self-control so I didn't kill her. It was easier than when I saved her in Phoenix. I knew what it was like to almost lose her, and I didn't want to repeat that experiemce. I inserted my venom into both her wrists and ankles. 

Amazingly, Bella hadn't screamed yet. But before she could, I carried her to my old house. Alice was already there. 

"Are you alright?" My eyes must have turned a dark red color from Bella's blood.

"I'm fine." I had absolutely no blood lust for Bella's blood anymore. 

"You should go hunt, I'll stay here with her. She seems to be unconcious."

I left, only to return a few hours later. Bella seemed to be fine, but she would occasionally writh in pain. 

BPOV

I felt something pierce my neck, wrists, and ankles, but I didn't have enough strength to scream. After a few minutes of the fire, I held my breath, so I would be unconcious. 

APOV 

I was so happy! I would get another sister! I was getting quite a few visions of Bella, she looked amazing. Rose was going to be so jealous, I couldn't wait. 

After two days of Bella writhing in pain, she suddenly stopped. It couldn't be over yet, could it? It was supposed to be three days. I checked the future, everything was fine. Bella was still going to be a vampire, a day early! 

"Edward! She's going to wake up in about five seconds!" I exclaimed.

"Isn't the transformations supposed to take three days?" He didn't seem particularly mad that it was a day short.

"Yes, but I think her system was so weak, it took less time than usual."

BPOV

I opened my eyes, looking straight into beautiful topaz ones, the ones of my love, Edward. 

I sat up so fast, it was disconserting. So fast that a human couldn't do it, then _I _ wasn't human. I was a vampire.

"Bella?" asked the god-like creature next to me.

"Yes?" My hand flew up to my throat, my voice was higher, and silky. Nothing like my human voice.

"How do you feel?" A high tinkling voice. Alice, it had to be Alice.

"Fine, I guess. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason." Alice said.

"Why did you try to kill yourself, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I couldn't live with that magnitude of pain, it was just too much. I got through four months as a zombie, and two more after I 'woke up'. Waking up stopped the numbness, letting me feel everything that I had been hiding from for so long." I paused for a minute. "Why did you turn me, I had wanted to die, but I wasn't expecting it to be in this way."

"Because I couldn't exist if you had died." Edward replied. I noticed that Alice had slipped away, to give us some privacy.

"Why would it matter if I lived or died?"

_"Why it would matter? Because I love you." _Edward said.

"Then why did you leave me?" Edward froze, staring in shock.

"Bella, I didn't say anything. I thought something." 

"Edward, think something." 

_"Um..Hi?"_

"I can hear you! Can you hear me?" I couldn't believe that we had similar powers.

"No, your mind will always be a mystery to me." Too bad, there were so much going on in my head, it was swimming.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

He took a deep breath, "I left you becuase I could see what I was doing to you, putting you in danger every second I was with you, I wanted you to have a normal happy human life."

"What you thought, was that true?"

"Of course it was." _"Of course I love you, how could I not?"_

_"I love you too." _ I wished he could hear that, that I could plant that thought into his mind.

"Bella, I think I just heard you. Did you just think 'I love you too'?"

"Yes."

"Then, I really hope you will let me do this." He crushed his lips to mine. 

It was better than I ever remembered, even better now that he didn't have to hold back. My lips molded perfectly to his, they were soft and warm now that I was his equal. I melted into him, I knotted my fingers into his bronze hair, his doing the same to mine. The hole in my chest seemed to disappear, not like it was filled up, rather that it had never existed.

We broke apart, gasping for unneeded breaths. He just stared at me in wonder. I felt a familiar blush creep up my cheeks.

_"Whoa, you can still blush."_ Edward thought.

_"Great, now I'm blushing as a vampire. What's next, am I still clumsy?"_ Edward broke out laughing. 

"I doubt that you'll still be klutzy. I think I know what your power is, Bella."

"What?" I asked eagerly. 

"I think that you can turn off your power, so you don't here thoughts all the time, and you can plant thoughts in other people's brains." He concluded.

"And she can blush." Alice had come back into the room, grinning. "I knew that you two were going to make up."

Το τέλος-La Fin-Das Ende-L'Estremità-O Fim-Конец-El Final- The End (That was in Greek, French, German, Italian, Portuguese, Russian, Spanish, and English.)


End file.
